Skulblaka Yawë
by Call Me Cyrus
Summary: This is the sequal to Faith: Hope In Somthing You Can't See. Enishi and Elvina are in love and are yearning for that little thing called adventure. DISCONTINUED
1. A Dream

**I'M BAAACK! Hey all! I'm back and ready to do this! Are you? I hope so. Okay. STOP! If you haven't read my other story, Faith: Hope in something you can't see, and then you won't understand this at all! This is NOT one of those fics where you can guess what's going on! Okay, now for the Disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I only own my own characters and my ideas! **

**Thank you all of those reviewers who followed with me through the ENITRE last fic. I started out with 710 people…and 48 people made it to the end…and on top of that, I only got 75 reviews. Lets do better this time people! Lets see some spirit! **

**Without a further adieu…I would like to introduce…**

**Skulblaka Yawë**

**Chapter one: A Dream **

**By Du Weldenvarden Farcai

* * *

**

Emiri looked out of her bedroom widow. It was a long drop. She was leaning on the railing, watching the sun set. Her bedroom was huge! It was lightly decorated; she was into a lot of clutter and frills in her room. The main color them was silver and blue, her two favorite colors. There were also plants here and there. Her bed faced the window and her dresser was on the right side of the room. But there was something that, if you saw, would most likely confuse you. It looked like a giant dog bed. But in truth, it was a Dragon bed. Yes, Emiri was a Dragon Rider.

That's why her bedroom was ten times the size or regular bedrooms. Her ceiling was at least thirty feet high. Her Dragon wasn't that big yet…but she was getting there.

Emiri looked up as she saw a silver, almost white, Dragon appear on the horizon, headed for her room. She smiled. Her Dragon was almost white she was so light, unlike her father who was a deep silver. Her Dragon's eyes were a brilliant blue. Just like her mother's body and eyes. Her Dragon's name? Isseth. Isseth's mother was none other than Saphira; her father was Roslarb.

Emiri loved three things in life. One: her parents. Two: her Dragon. Three: her best friend, and boyfriend, Enishi. She loved to hang out with her best friend. He also was a Dragon Rider. His Dragons name was Hírador. Hírador's parents were Thorn and Kalith. Kalith was Nasuada's Dragon. Hírador was a Dark blue, almost black color with silver eyes. Both Emiri and Enishi swear that their Dragons like each other, though they would never admit it. Stubborn butts. But then again…Saphira and Thorn were both **very** stubborn, so it must be a genetic thing.

Emiri was waiting to go for a sunset ride with her parents. As Isseth landed, Emiri walked up and hugged her neck.

_To think that I have to stand on tippy toe, **while** you bend down your head, to hug you now. _

_I know. _Isseth replied in a smug voice.

_Don't get hotheaded. _

_I wont_. She retorted.

_You ready?_

_Yep_. Isseth bent down so Emiri could reach to put the saddle on her back. It was a nicely made saddle. Light, but very durable. It was a light chestnut color and was soft and worn from being ridden in.

Emiri jumped on Isseth's back and urged her to the open sky. They were to meet her parents, Enishi and his parents on the hill near her home.

Emiri watched the ground disappear beneath them as they flew higher and higher into the setting sky.

_We had better hurry up if we want to beat them. _

_Yeah, yeah I know._

They always liked to beat the others. Well…they never did it alone per say, since Enishi always had the same idea. So in the end…it started a sort of game. The two kids always got there at least fifteen minuets before head and hung around talking about their day until their parents arrived. Then they'd all ride around in the night sky.

They made it ten minutes before hand. Enishi was already there. He was sitting next to Hírador while stroking his head. They were on the edge of the cliff, which was their favorite spot to hang out at. That is, _both_ of their favorite spots. They loved to hang out here together.

Isseth landed right next to Hírador and lay down next to him. Emiri walked over to Enishi.

"You're late." Enishi watched her as she sat down next to him. He took her hand while she leaned against him.

"I know. I'm sorry. Isseth had to hunt, and she lost track of time…again." She responded. She put emphasis on the again. Isseth had a problem with hunting for to long. She tended to lose track of time while flying through the sky.

Enishi chuckled. He knew Isseth's problem, and he found it funny that the serious Dragon tended to forget time all together.

"So…what did your father say about your little adventure?" Enishi asked.

"He said that he'd think about it. I think that he's just worried about my safety. I mean, all of those bad guys are gone, but that doesn't mean that I won't get caught in a snow storm or something."

"But I would be there."

"You would? You mean that you'll go?" Emiri was shocked. She had wanted to do this ever since she was little. But Enishi had said that it was a childish dream.

"Yeah. I won't leave you. I promised that I'd always keep you safe. And I can't do that if you're thousands of miles away."

Emiri turned to him and looked him in the eye. He had the greenest eyes you had ever seen…_does he really want to_…_or is he just saying that_…?

Enishi seemed to have read her mind. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. His hand came up to her face and cupped it.

"I told you…I'm coming no matter what." He whispered.

"Thank you." Emiri let one solitary tear fall as she looked up to the sky. Suddenly she stood, as did Enishi. Their parents were here. Finally.

They landed next to the two young lovebirds. Murtagh was astride Thorn while Nasuada hopped off of Kalith and stood there watching as Eragon and Elvina got off their steeds.

"You guys finally decided to show up?" Enishi teased his parents.

"Ha. As if little man." Enishi scowled. He hated it when his dad called him that. "You think that I would miss the race?"

"Race? Is it that time already?" Nasuada asked. The race was one where eight Dragon Riders would race in the night sky. It was always on a full moon, for better seeing advantages for the spectators.

Emiri looked at the sky, they had probably an hour before the race began. Those in it were, Nasuada, Emiri, Enishi, Eragon, Murtagh, Elvina, Brom and Oromis. They had had one every year since Galbatorix's demise. This was the eighteenth one. Emiri had competed three times so far; the same went for Enishi. Each time they both came in third and fourth. No one was able to beat the two Saphira's. It was Enishi and Emiri's goal to beat her dad and their uncle. (_They consider, Brom even though he's not related, an uncle since he's such a nice friend_.)

"Well, we had best be going if we want to make it in time." Eragon said.

Since they lived close to the race 'track' they didn't have to hurry. The 'track' was none other then the Hadarac Desert. That's why, at least this is what Emiri and Enishi suspect, the Saphira's always win. Because they love the desert so much. Sure Isseth and Hírador like it too, but they don't love it like Saphira and Saphira do.

They all hoped on their Dragon and headed out to the Desert. Isseth and Hírador had grown since the last race; they were now about three-quarters of the size of Eragon's Saphira. So they hopped that this was the year that they would win. This race was a clean race. No magic, just you and your Dragon. Enishi and Emiri had agreed, as long as one got first and the other second, they'd be happy. The race itself was about thirty miles long. A nice medium length. Many people lined up and the start to see the Dragon race, but even more were at the end of the thirty miles, waiting to see the end of the tiring race.

When they arrived, Brom and Oromis were already there. They lined up and the Dragons stared to stretch, so as not to get cramped before the race began. The line up went like this, starting from left to right. Brom, Oromis, Eragon, Elvina, Murtagh, Nasuada, Enishi and Emiri.

_Good luck hon_. Eragon said to Emiri.

_You too dad. You're going to need it. _

_I don't think so. _

_Ha._

But they didn't get to finish their little squabble because they were called to line up on the line.

Arya was the one to start the race off. As she looked to make sure that everyone was ready.

_Hey, beat your dad and uncle this year guys_. Arya said to Emiri and Enishi. She loved to watch this two work together.

_You bet._

_Of course_.

"Ready." The Dragons crouched down low, ready to push off. "Set." The Dragon Riders lay as flat on the Dragon's back as they could.

Eragon looked ever to Brom, then turned back to face the Desert before him.

_You know, they have a good chance of winning this time._ Eragon said.

_I know. They were close last time. But we'll just have to see_. Brom replied.

"GO!" Arya flew the flag that she held in the air, down. The Dragon heaved their massive bodies off the ground and into the air.

They were a bit shaky at first, but after a few seconds, the Dragon leveled out and the race was on.

Emiri and Enishi knew that her dad and their uncle would be in the middle of the group, saving their energy until the end. So they did the same. But they always stayed a little behind them. Actually, they were right behind them. They made it look like they were having a hard time getting around them, but in reality, they were using the Saphira's wind to help them glide, that way they were using half the strength that the Saphira's were.

The came to the half way mark. Nasuada and Oromis were lagging behind. Their Dragons were not the racing type, they were stocky and battle type, not he slick and thin that you want for a race. So they always dropped out early, but they enjoyed the race nonetheless. Murtagh was on Eragon's right, fighting for the lead. Brom was also neck and neck with Eragon. Elvina was on Brom's left. Emiri and Enishi were trapped behind the wall of bigger Dragon's.

* * *

Arya stood at the end on the race. She was able to transport herself to the end on the race. When she saw the wall of bigger Dragon's and no small white and blue one, her heart dropped. She knew that those two kids and trained hard for this day. They wanted so badly to win…now it looked like they weren't going to win.

Roran walked up to Arya. She had a sad face on, and he knew why. He also wanted his niece to win. "Don't look so sad yet." A small voice said with a slight chuckle.

"What?" Arya asked. Selena was there next to Arya.

"Yes, they have no hope of winning this on." Selena jumped in.

"Don't give up on them yet. I'm sure that they'll win." This small voice came from Miya. She was older now. Though she was older then Emiri, she had never lost her small quiet voice.

Arya looked up at eh sky. _Wait…what are they doing…?_ From somewhere in the crowd and voice shouted. "Look! Look there! The two young ones are flying higher!" And so they were. Then it clicked to Arya. _They used the backwards wind to save energy, and then they flew higher then the others to pass them! Those two have really grown up fast_.

* * *

Just when Arya had made the connection, so did Eragon and Brom. They urged their Dragons to head to the finish line faster, which was in sight now. So soon, it was just Enishi, Eragon, Brom and Emiri.

Eragon and Brom looked at each other. They knew what the two had done. And they both thought the same thing…._ why didn't we think of that_…?

Emiri and Enishi laughed and smiled as they neared the finish line. They were going to win! Two seconds later, Isseth flew past eh finish line, with Hírador a foot head behind. The crowd held onto their hats and cloaks as the Dragons flew by. When Isseth landed Emiri hopped off and hugged her Dragon's head tightly.

Thank you! I love you! You were great tonight!

Thank you small one.

Emiri looked over to see Enishi walk ever to her. He hugged her.

"You were great." He whispered.

"Well so were you. You were the one who thought of the plan in the first place."

"Yes, but you were still great." Emiri looked up at him. He stood maybe two inches higher then her. He bent down and kissed her lightly. She returned it a little more deeply.

But the crowd and others who were praising them interrupted them.

* * *

That night, Emiri lied in her bad, thinking of her plan. She hopped that her dad would say yes. She so badly wanted to. And Enishi said that he could go, so that meant that he could protect her if need be.

I wonder…she turned over. He mother and Arya had been teasing her about when Enishi might propose. They were seventeen. That was quite a suitable age to get married. (Olden days people) They thought that he would tonight. After all, they had been dating since they were fifteen years old. But Emiri didn't care when he proposed; she just wanted him to stay near to her. She didn't want to lose him for anything in the world.

_I promise to always protect you. No matter what…_that's what he had said.

With that last thought, she finally drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

**Author's Note: So…how was that! I had fun writing the race. I thought it was cool. ****Kurama: I did too. **

**Emily: How the heck did you get here! **

**Kurama: -shrugs shoulders- **

**Hiei: Do you have any sweet snow…?**

**Emily: Wrong story peoples! You're supposed to be I Another Two, NOT AN ERAGON FIC! **

**Kurama and Hiei: -anime sweat drop- **

**Emily: Anywho…please R&R! Too short? I need suggestions. But please, no flames. **


	2. Expedition

**Okay, so here I am, writing the next chapter. Thank you to my reviewers…**

**Arya Drotting- you'll see! **

**Soilderx- Thank you. Hopefully I'll get more soon!**

**Mistress-of-Misery- Yup. Neither can I. And for once I actually know what I'm doing with my story. Usually I just start writing and see where it takes me. But not this time!**

**NOTICE- I will not be updating until I get at least ten reviews! I know you guys can do it! Question, are hits (on the stats thingy) thing, does that show how many people have read my story? Cause if so, 29 people have read and only 3 have actually reviewed. I hate that! Come on! Read _and_ Review people!**

**So, with that out of my system…let us move on to the reason you guys came here. The next chapter! **

**Chapter Two: Expedition**

* * *

"Why not! I'll take every precaution and I won't be alone."

"Isseth, while being a Dragon, can't save you from everything! She's better for battle, which I don't think you'll run into. I'm more worried about the weather and stuff like that." Eragon was exhausted. He had been having this argument with Emiri for two years now. Every time it resulted in Emiri being sad that he didn't trust her. But he did! He just didn't trust mother nature and the climates that she would be going against. She had been asking too go on this adventure for so long…Elvina agreed. She thought that it was a great idea for her to open her own wings and explore. Her adventure? To go to the mountains beyond the Du Weldenvarden and seek the Wild Dragons. Isseth also wanted to do this badly, wanting to seek her heritage. "No. Emiri I don't want to lose you. You are to special to me to let that happen. It's a big world out there…I don't want you there on your own. What if something happened? You would be all alone, I probably wouldn't know until it's too late. No."

"But dad! I wouldn't be alone!" Emiri was trying to tell her dad that Enishi had agreed to go with her. But it wasn't working so far.

"Isseth doesn't count!" Eragon was tired of repeating himself.

"She's right sir. She wouldn't be alone." Eragon and Emiri looked up from where they stood. Enishi appeared from the doorway and made his way to them. "I have offered to go with her."

Eragon stood stock still in surprise. He knew that Enishi thought the same way he did. It was a childish dream. If the Wild Dragons wished to be known, then they would have made themselves so. There was no use in trying to find them when they didn't want to be found. But…then again…the Wild Dragons might not know that it was safe to come out now. So in a way…it was a good idea to send someone up there to inform them that it was safe. But his one and only daughter…? Why couldn't it be someone else? Then again…if he were in Emiri's position…he would want to do the same as her.

He turned to Enishi. "So you would accompany her all the way?"

Enishi walked till he was right next to Emiri. He put his arm around her, and she leaned against his shoulder. Emiri looked at him and smiled. He returned it then turned back to Eragon in all seriousness. "I will sir. After all, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't protect the one I love?"

Eragon smiled. Darn this kid. He really knew how to make a compelling speech.

_Come on little one. She's old enough now. _

_I know Saphira. I just worry. _

_Of course you do. You're her father. You're supposed to worry. It's your job. But you have to let go eventually. She needs to be able to find her own path in life. To be able to expand her life to it's fullest. She's a big girl now. She's seventeen. That is a suitable age for a husband… _

_What are you saying Saphira…?_ Eragon didn't like where this was going.

_You'll see soon enough. With that, she withdrew from his mind and blocked the connection._

_Saphira? Saphira! UGH… you are so stubborn_. In the background, he heard Saphira laugh.

Eragon came back to reality.

Emiri watched as her dads face went blank. _He must be talking to Saphira. Come on Saphira_! Saphira had always been in her favor.

Enishi felt Emiri stiffen when her dad came back to reality. He knew that Eragon was talking to Saphira, he just hopped that it worked out in Emiri's favor. He gave her shoulder a slight squeeze in reassurance.

Eragon turned to Enishi and Emiri. "I…" He took a deep breath. "You may go. But Enishi must go with you."

Emiri looked shocked, but soon recovered from her shock. She ran to her dad and hugged him tightly. "I love you! Thank you so much!" She whispered in his ear."

Eragon smiled against her hair. "You're welcome honey."

Enishi watched on in silence. He was glad that Emiri was finally getting her wish. She had fought for this dream for years. And now, all of those endless hours and persuasion and planning were finally paying off. He was proud of her. But he still had to do his hard task. His father knew about it, and his mother, and Emiri's mother, in fact all of them knew what he was about to do, expect for Eragon and Emiri.

Enishi cleared his throat. Eragon and Emiri turned to him. Eragon had a sadden, yet slightly happy face on. Emiri's face was ecstatic, and she had unshed tears in her eyes.

"Um…can I talk to you alone…sir?" Enishi was a little uncomfortable about what he was doing. Heck anyone would be!

Emiri looked confused but then smiled at him and walked out of the room. She trusted him enough that she knew that he knew what he was doing.

Eragon just watched her leave, and then turned to Enishi with a questioning look on his face. "Well, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about son?"

"Well actually I wanted to talk to both you and your wife…if that is possible…sir." Enishi sifted positions uncomfortably.

* * *

Eragon watched him He was obliviously very uncomfortable…why? He had no idea. "I think that would be fine. Hold on." Eragon got a far away look on his face as he tried to contact his wife.

_Elvina?_

_Yes? What is it?_

_Enishi wants to talk to us. About what, I don't know. _

_Uh… oh! Okay_. Elvina suddenly remembered when Enishi talked to her earlier. She got a little wicked look on her face. This would be interesting. There had been a few boys who had asked for Emiri's hand in marriage. Eragon had turned both away. He said that he wasn't ready to let her go, and that they wouldn't be able to care for her properly. Elvina had agreed with him…then. But this is now.

She was in the garden out side of their home. She walked to the door and opened it to the living room. From there she headed to the study, were she felt Eragon and Enishi's presence. She opened the double doors and went inside.

She looked at Enishi. He was stiff and it looked like he might be sweating a little bit. Oh yeah. It was time.

She went and stood by her husband's side.

"Alright Enishi, you have our attention. What is it that you would like to ask?" Elvina asked. Even though she already knew. Nasuada had told her. Though Enishi didn't know that she knew.

"I…"He took a deep breath. "You know that I have been dating your daughter for some time now…I was wondering…if…"

"It's okay. You can ask it. WE won't bite your head off." Eragon said. Enishi wasn't so sure…

"Okay. Here it goes. Would you allow me to marry you daughter…?"

"Yes." Elvina said. Eragon however. Was standing as stiffly as a tree.

_Say something._

_I did._

_What did you say…?_

_Yes. _

_WHAT?_

_Honey, he's a nice man. Kind, gentle, sweet and he truly cares for Emiri. _

_I know but… marriage?_

_What were you going to have happen? Let them get close and love each other then tear them apart?_

_That's kind of harsh…_

_But that's what you would be doing if you said no._

_Hmmm…_

_Do it._

_When did you come in here? _Eragon asked Saphira.

_When you decided to become a hardheaded man. _

_What? I am not-_

_You will be if you say no._

_FINE!_

Eragon turned to Enishi who was starting to get worried.

"…You may…marry my daughter."

Enishi looked at him with shock. He didn't think that it would be this easy.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you so much!"

"That's alright. Now go on. You two have to plan for that trip."

"Thank you again sir." With that, he walked out of the room and closed the doors. _I'm_ _shocked that he let me marry her…so many have already been turned down…what the heck…?_

_Power of a female little one. _Saphira and Kalith said in his mind.

_Amen_. Roslarb and Thorn pocked in his head then. Enishi chuckled and left the house to go to his home and prepare.

* * *

Elvina turned to her husband. "You said yes to the trip…?" She was shocked. She didn't think he would ever let her go on that tip.

"Well…Enishi promised to go and protect her…I couldn't say no." Eragon put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She leaned against him.

"Thank you." Her voice was a tiny whisper. If it weren't for his excellent hearing, he wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"Yeah well, you and Saphira would have and killed me in my sleep. So I chose life over death."

"Smart choice dear." She said teasingly.

She turned to him and kissed him on the lips softly. "I love you."

"And I you." He returned the kiss for fully then the last one.

* * *

Emiri sat in her room thinking. She was so excited for their trip. She couldn't wait!

_What do you think Isseth?_

_I'm just glad that your dad finally agreed. I was starting to think that we would just have to go alone without permission. _

_Isseth! You know that I would never._

_I know. That's why I would kidnap you. Like my mom did to your dad years ago when they first met._

Emiri chuckled. Isseth had a twisted sense of humor. Just like her mother…

_Why do you think Enishi wanted to talk to my dad?_

_I'm not sure young one. _

_You know…I'm not that young. You are to me. _

_We're the same age! _

_So?_

_You are so weird. _

_I know. I'll take that as a complement. _

_Take it as you please. _

She started dreaming about what they might find…_Blue and red, white, green, brown, yellow, gold, silver, magenta, every color of the rainbow…all big and beautiful. Wild and_-

A loud banging on her door interrupted her thoughts. She went to answer it.

When she opened the door, two small shapes came flying in and crashed into Emiri.

"Wha…?" Emiri said from her position on the floor.

"Hey Emiri!"

"Hi Emiri!"

"Oh, it's you guys." She hoisted up off the ground and sat on her bed. "How are you two doing?"

"I'm fine!" One of the two boys said.

"Me too!"

"How are your mom and dad?"

"Daddy's fine."

"So is mom."

"Good." Emiri looked at the two twins. They were Roran and Katrina's kids. Cor, was the older one by two hours. Corin was the younger, though he acted like he was at least two years older then he was. They were fifteen years old. But they still liked to surprise Emiri by jumping on top of her when she opened the door. Neither of them were Dragon Riders…yet. Everyone was positive that they would become one eventually, since both of their parents were one. Cor was almost Emiri's height, but not quiet. So that put him at around 5'8. Corin was an inch shorter. Cor was his father's spitting image, while Corin looked more like his mother. (**A/n: I forgot what those two look like. So imagine for yourselves**.)

"Oh yeah!" Cor suddenly had an outburst, which caused Emiri to jump. "Mom and dad are down stairs and Eragon and Elvina want you down there. They said that dinner was almost ready."

"Okay. Thanks." Emir walked to the door. As she walked down, she thought about tomorrow. She was to meet Enishi at their favorite spot at five in the morning. He had wanted to talk to her. Isseth was les then excited about the early hour. But when she found out that Hírador was going to be there. She jumped at the chance.

_I wonder what they want…_

_We'll find out when we get there young one._

_Way to state the obvious. _

_I try._

_Shut up_. Emiri said while laughing.

* * *

**Author's Note- YES! I updated really fast! Three points for me! And it's longer this time! Seven pages on Word! Yeah! But remember… I will not be updating until I get at least ten new reviews! I know you guys can do it! Question, are hits (on the stats thingy) thing, does that show how many people have read my story? Cause if so, 29 people have read and only 3 have actually reviewed. I hate that! Come on! Read _and_ Review people! Thank you. Until next time! **


	3. Lovey Adventure

**!Attention! Hey all. I just want to let you know that I'm not happy about this whole reviews thing. It kind of discourages you if you don't get some positive feed back you know? So I will stop this story after this chapter if I don't get some reviews. I need at least a total of twelve. Or else I will quit this story. I'm not going to waste my time on a story that nobody wants to read. So yeah. **

**Thank to those who had enough heart to actually review-**

**Mistress-of-Misery- Thank you!**

**Arya Drottning- Thanks! Here's the next one. Did you ever figure out if that's the real spelling of her last name? **

**Soilderx- I know! But thanks for reviewing! **

**Barstard of hell- I'm sorry but I can't remember what your idea was! Remind me and I'll tell you! **

**The archer- Thanks a ton! I actually hate cheese…**

**Kurama- you know…they might not review…and then you really will have to discontinue the story…**

**Emily- I know…-cries- **

**Kurama- -sweat drop- …Hiei? **

**Hiei- don't drag me into this. **

**Emily- -glares- you guys were a big help.**

**Kurama and Hiei- -sweat drop - **

**Shippou- -pops up out of nowhere- Emily does not own any of the Eragon or Eldest characters! She only owns her own characters and ideas!**

**Kurama, Hiei and Emily- o.0**

**Chapter 3- Love-y Adventure (yes that's the real title)

* * *

**

Enishi walked to the clearing up ahead. Hírador walked beside him, quiet as usual. They walked together, both enjoying the sweet calmness and quietness the forest had to offer. However, this 'forest' was just approximately one hundred trees all bunched together. But that's what you got for living so close to the Hadarac Desert. They reached to edge of the forest, which just so happened to be on the top of a large hill. This also happened to be where Emiri and Enishi always hung out…and where he was going to propose tonight. Bit was he nervous.

_You scared?_

_Nope. I feel light as a feather. I don't have any worries- of course I'm scared! What kind of a question is that! _

_You're also very touchy. You've been snapping all day. _

_Well no duh! I'm about to have a heart attack! _

_Calm down. She loves you! Why would she say no?_

_I could give you over a hundred reasons why._

_Are any of them really that logical at all? _

_Yes…well…no…okay fine! _

_See? You'll be fine._

_But what if she says no? What do I do then? I already promised to go with her on that Dragon trip. I'm not about to go back on that…even if she does reject me._

_Okay. One: she's not going to reject you. Two: even if she does…which she won't, but if she does…you two can still be best friends._

_Yeah…I guess you're right…but I don't think I'd be able to stomach it if she got together with another man._

_Well after you're done puking, you can be happy for her. Isn't that what you want…?_

_Yeah. I do. I just want her to be happy. Thanks man._

_No problem. You know that you can always talk to me._

_Yeah._

_Hey._

_What?_

_She's here._

_WHAT!_

_HAHAHA! Just kidding! Hahaha! _

_That's not funny!_

_I've wanted to do that all day! You have no idea how funny that was!_

_You are the worst Dragon friend ever!_

_Love you too. _

Enishi shut him out and turned from his sitting position so that he was facing away from Hírador. Somewhere in that long argument they had sat down on the top of the hill, waiting for Emiri who was to show up in a couple of hours. They had come early because Enishi couldn't take his parents anymore. All their questions and crap. It was starting to run his already shot nerves haywire.

He lay down on the soft, comfy, green, lush grass and put his hands behind his head. It felt nice up here. There was a gently breeze, one that could be mistaken for a light fall breeze, thought it was only mid-summer. Parts of his hair fell in his eyes. He looked at them with annoyance and blew on them till the moved off his face. _I wonder what she's doing right now…

* * *

_

Oh my gosh! What do you think he wants? I mean…we always hang out there… but now it seams different! He was really uptight and nervous this morning when I saw him. He just gave me a small smile before heading off somewhere…what if something's wrong? What if he can't go on the trip or he's hurt or-

_SHUT UP! _

_Sorry…but-_

_NO! Would you just calm down? I swear I will block you out for the rest of the day if you continue this! _

_Okay…but-_

_If you continue to worry you're going to freak your parents out. They're already worried. You didn't show up for lunch. _

_That's because if I eat I'm going to barf. _

_Why are you so worked up? He's asked you to meet him there before…_

_I know…but…_

_The twins said something didn't they? _

_Well…_

_What did they say?_

_They mentioned that he was looking at rings the other day and that he had been spacing out a lot lately. And that he had been really nervous ever since the talk with my parents. And when I went to talk to them about it I got some weird reactions. _

_Like what?_

_Dad got this nice smile on his face but he also looked a little nervous and uptight. Mom got a really scary evil smile and said that I'd find out soon enough. _Emiri transmitted the scene to Isseth.

_Yeah…I can see that freaking you out…freaked me out…_

_I know…what do I do? Is he going to…you know?_

_Propose? I don't know. But stop dwelling on it. You'll kill yourself. How about you go and practice your sword fighting or something…?_

_Yeah…maybe I'll do that…or go for a ride. _

_Why do you like to ride those stupid small beasts when you could ride me?_

_Well, sometimes I like to feel the ground beneath me. _

_Yeah…whatever. _

_I'm gonna go now. _

_Okay. Love you._

_Love you too_.

Emiri cut off the contact and walked down to the stables. She loved to ride horses. She had been on one since she could remember. She loved to smell, the sight, the feel, everything! Isseth thought she was crazy liking something that she could eat in a single bite…but Emiri didn't care.

She opened the barn door and walked down the isle. Three heads popped out of the stall doors. The first was a beautiful white stallion. It was her dads. Snowfire. (_A/n: is that his name? I can't remember! Help_!) He used t be Brom's but you all know that story. Emiri stroked his face before going down to the next head. It was a beautiful bay mare. She had a lightning bolt running down her face and two white stockings on her hind legs. She was sweet tempered and fast. Emiri's mother loved her. It was her horse after all. Dixie, Elvina's horse, did, however, have a mean streak when she went into heat. So they decided that she was the mare-y mare.

Emiri chuckled as Dixie pinned her ears and tried to bite her hand when she went to pet her. She was obviously in heat. That also explained why Snowfire was so excited.

Emiri walked down to the last head. Eliot. Her horse. He was the son of Snowfire and Dixie. Being only five, he was still very playful and tended to nibble your fingers and lick you. Emiri loved it though. Eliot was a bay, like his mother, but he also had more white on him, since his mother was a paint that wasn't surprising. All four legs had white up to his knees and he had a bald face. He had a huge belly spot and a tiny one on his butt. (_A/n: if you don't know what a bald face and a stocking is then Google it.)_ Emiri grabbed his halter, put it on him and led him out of the stall and into the isle way where she put the cross ties on. He stood there silently as she brushed him thoroughly and put his light saddle on. He nicked and stamped his front hoof. He knew what the light saddle meant. Then she put on his bridle with the twisted wire on it. Again, he knew what it meant. They weren't going for a stroll along the streets. They were going for a run! And he couldn't wait!

Emiri chuckled. Eliot sure did like to run. That's why she had to have such a harsh but in, he tended not to listen to her once they started. So the little bite that this one had was able to help her control him better.

As the exited the barn, Snowfire and Dixie whinnied. "I know you guys…but mom and dad are busy. I'm sure they'll ride you later!" Emiri made Eliot stand still and hopped onto his back. She gathered the reins and walked him to the open range. As soon as they were there, she gathered up more rein and asked him for a faster pace…and they were off.

* * *

Later that day, around late afternoon, Emiri walked back into the house. It was almost time to meet Enishi. She had just enough time to grab Isseth and go. She walked up to her room and looked around. Isseth was there, on her bad fast asleep. 

_Nice…she hates it when I wake her…oh well. Can't be helped. Yo! Isseth! We got to go!_

_Five more minutes. _

_No._

_Yes._

_No! Now get up! _

_Fine you butt…_

_I'm not the one being a butt! You are! _

_Whatever…_Isseth yawned. Lets go already.

Emiri grumbled as she attached the saddle to her back.

_Did you have a nice ride? _

_Yeah. It was really nice. Except when we went to the river. _

_Why...? _Emiri gave her the memory.

_HAHAHA! I told you that I was better then that little beast!_

_Hey! It was hot and we were tired and sweaty…it was a natural reaction to jump into the water…with me on his back…_

_Yeah…come on or we'll be late_.

Emiri hopped on her back and they were off. They flew for the spot that held many memories for them. The cliff. As they neared it they could see Enishi there and he was relaxing on his back while Hírador was sitting there watching them come land. Enishi sat up as they neared; Hírador had obviously told him that they were there.

Emiri jumped off Isseth and walked over to Enishi who was sitting near the edge. Isseth went and sat by Hírador. He touched her nose and she blushed, they had just started to show affections towards each other.

"So…why did you call me up here?"

"I wanted to see you, and ask you something."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Wait. First I have dinner, cause I know that I'm starving and by the looks of it, you are too."

Emiri blushed, he knew her too well. They sat there and ate Enishi's little picnic dinner in silence, watching as the sun set on the horizon. When it was over, Enishi put the stuff away and they sat there, next to each other, enjoying each others company.

Enishi, a little nervous at first, grabbed her hand and held it. Emiri looked at him for a second and then smiled. She then looked back at the sky, watching as the sunset and the moon and stars come out of their slumber to light the night sky.

I guess now would be a good time as any…

I wonder what he wanted to ask me…I guess I'll ask him.

"Hey Enishi." He turned to her. His eyes were soft and inviting. She found herself involuntarily blushing.

"Yeah?" He waited for her to answer. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. The moons light playing off her skin, he couldn't help but stare her.

"Um…what did you want to ask me?"

Enishi came out of his little train of thought and started to get nervous. This didn't go unnoticed by Emiri. "What's wrong? You're so nervous…"

"It's noting…well it is…what I mean…"

"It's okay you know. We've known each other since we were born you can tell me anything."

Enishi realized that it was true. They had known each other for forever. So he didn't need to get so scared. He took a deep breath before he began. "You're right. We have known each other for forever." She nodded her head. "And last year, we started dating." She nodded her head again, wondering where he was going with this. "And I was wondering…well look. I know that every time you and your parents went on a trip, it killed me. I hated being away from you." She made a sound in the back of her throat that sounded like a uh huh. So he took that as a sign to go on. "I don't want to go through that again. Emiri…would you stay with me…forever?"

Emiri sat that in shock. She had expected something like this…but it still shocked her. Did she want to be married to Enishi? Heck yeah!

Enishi sat there waiting for her reply. She didn't say anything and her started to get nervous.

_Give her a sec. She's just shocked…trust me. _

_You sure…? _

_Positive. _

_Thanks.

* * *

_

_Come on! Answer! _

_I know, I know_!

Emiri looked at Enishi in the eye. "Yes. I will." She said in almost a whisper, she was on the verge of crying.

Enishi looked ecstatic. He face glowed as he took in the information. "Thank you." He said right before he took her face in his hand and kissed her. She kissed him back, harder. They didn't want to let go of each other. But they eventually came up for air. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Emiri could hold the tears no longer. First one came, and then they all came in a flood. Enishi chuckled as he wiped them away from her face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You never have to be ashamed." Emiri smiled and then leaned her head on his shoulder. He fell back and they lay like that, with Emiri on his chest while he lay on his back, watching the stars. Hírador and Isseth walked over to them and curled around them. There the four slept through the night.

* * *

**Author Note- I know…a cheap way to end the chapter…but what the heck. And I am serious on that threat. I will discontinue it if I don't get enough reviews. Not enough people reviewed on the previous one and this one for me to continue like this. So yep. See you next time!**

**Kurama- I think she's serious…**

**Emily- you know it!**

**Kurama- -sweat drop-**


	4. Parents and Dragons oh boy

**Hey all! I really want to thank Black Comet! She kind of got me moving! Thanks a ton! Now, I am going to continue it even if you all hate me. I did get a couple of reviews though that I'd like to address. One: If you think that my ideas are dumb and it's weak then don't review and leave me alone. Its reviews like that that makes you want to throw in the towel. So, if you're not going to give me some constructive criticism, or flame me (but please not flames), or give a nice and encouraging review, then don't review. Thank you.**

**Black comet- Thank you so much! You kind of kicked my butt back into gear!**

**Arya Drottning- Thank you. You have been faithful to me, by reviewing, all throughout this entire little series! It really means a lot to me.**

**Emerald Tiara- thanks...I think. Maybe we could hold off on the swearing…?**

**The archer- Do you want me to Betta for you? I'm already doing it for someone else so I can do you too if you want. **

**Mistress-of-Misery- Exactly! I can't wait till I can add a little more action…hehehe**

**Maddy midnight- I wont. Trust me! **

**If I missed your name then I am VERY sorry! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing people! However this does not necessarily mean that I'll update soon. I have finals right not and I'm switching schools. I'm going from home school to public school. Scary. Wish me luck!

* * *

**

Eragon paced around his room early in the morning. Emiri and Enishi had never come back last night. He wasn't too freaked out at first, but when the grand clock in the corner of their bedroom struck eight, he started to get nervous.

_What was taking them so long? _He could understand if they feel asleep together, he did it with Elvina, but still. They had woken up early and gotten back. Yet his daughter still hadn't come home.

"Stop." Elvina was on their bed watching Eragon pace back and forth in their bedroom. It was not only getting really annoying, but she was getting dizzy from just watching him. She was also worried that he was going to fall through the floor to the first floor.

However Eragon didn't stop. He just kept going back and forth.

_Eragon…Eragon…Eragon? ERAGON! _

_Ouch! What?_ He asked irritably.

Saphira sent him a mental glare. You weren't answering me.

_Sorry_. Eragon sighed. _What?_

_You need to stop worrying. _

_How can I not? She's my daughter!_

_Think. Who is she with?_

_Enishi…_

_Does he care for her?_

_Sure._

_Does he love her?_

_Yeah…_

_Would he let her get hurt?_

…_No…_

_There you go. Besides I know where they are._

_WHAT? How come you didn't tell me? _

_Cause it was fun to watch you freak out for a little bit. It was good exercise for you._

_I hate you._

_Yeah right._

Elvina, who had been listening to the entire situation, started laughing at her poor exasperated husband. Eragon looked over to her and glared.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, but you have to admit that she has you pinned."

Eragon grumbled_. So are you going to tell me where she is? _

_Only if you promise to ride me later. _

_Yes_

_Okay. They're talking to Arya and Fäolin._

_Oh. Why?_

_Cause they were walking by and they stopped to say hi when Arya noticed the ring on Emiri's finger. Of course that started a whole new conversation. So they are now currently…_She stopped talking for a second and broke the connection. Eragon was pretty sure that she was talking to Emiri or Enishi, or possibly on of their Dragons. She was back. …_They will be here momentarily and they are sorry to make you worry. _

_That's fine…wait. You told them that I was getting nervous? _

_No. I told them that you were freaking out._ Elvina started laughing again.

"That is so true!"

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Says who?"

"Says me! She's your daughter too!"

"I know that. However I trust her. I knew that if she hadn't come home yet and that she hadn't contacted us ye that she had to be on her way."

"Wait…did you know where she was the entire time?"

"No. Well sort of. I contacted her and talked to her right before I told you to stop pacing."

"You could have told me!"

"I tried but you were talking to Saphira."

Eragon humphed and looked out the window and waited for Emiri and her new Fiancé.

* * *

Emiri and Enishi had been talking to Arya and her mate, Fäolin, when they all stopped. Saphira was trying to contact them all. 

_Yes Saphira?_ Enishi asked.

Emiri, your father is… 

Emiri got nervous. Was he not well? Did something happen? Was he worried? Though she didn't know why he would be…it wasn't that late. It was only eight thirty and they were only a mere ten minutes from the house. She doubted that even half of the household was even up yet. Nevertheless…this was her father…the ever so protective father…

_What's the matter Saphira?_

_Well…he's…to put simply, freaking out that you're not home yet_.

Emiri couldn't help it. She started to giggle. Enishi joined. Soon Arya and Fäolin joined as well till they were all laughing hard. Even Saphira was doing her Dragon laugh at the other end of the conversation.

_Okay… -laugh-…we'll be there in ten minutes. Thanks for telling us. _

_You're welcome little ones._

Emiri turned to her companions. "I guess I better go."

"Yes, don't want to worry your father into a heart attack." Fäolin joked. Emiri smiled at that. He father could overreact sometimes.

"Bye. But don't forget to say goodbye before you guys head off on this little adventure of yours." Arya said as she hugged her young friend.

"We won't."

"When do you guys leave?"

"In two days."

"Well then we'll meet you at 'the spot' before you guys go okay?"

"That's fine! See you then!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Emiri and Enishi walked home together. However when they came to a fork in the road they stopped. Enishi lived to the left while Emiri lived to the right. 

Enishi knew that he had to go home. He knew that he father wasn't going to be freaked out like Eragon yet but he would start to worry soon and he knew that he was going to be bombarded with questions once he got there.

"Well I best be home myself. Knowing my mom…I'm not going to be able to talk for at least an hour."

Emiri laughed. She knew that Nasuada could get really talkative when she was excited. (A/N: just like me! -)

"Yeah. I guess I better go and show my dad that I'm still alive."

"Yup. So I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow when we can talk about what to pack and plan out where we're going."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too." Enishi leaned over and kissed her lightly over the lips. He was not disappointed when Emiri deepened the kiss. She put her hands on his chest while he held her waist. They finally broke free for air. Enishi then kissed her forehead and backed away. She smiled and then turned to head to her house.

Enishi watched her walk away for a few minutes. She was a goddess to him. She was tall, beautiful and was just all around gorgeous. He smiled. He also knew that she had a notoriously tough side. She could be quitethe formable foe when she wanted to be. However she usually played it cool till she actually had to fight. _Just like her mother…_Enishi turned and headed to his house.

He got to the door and opened it. Yet he wasn't even able to walked three steps in his house before his mother jumped him and started asking questions.

"Enishi! How was it? Did she say yes? Did you kiss? When's the wedding? Answer me son!"

"Honey!" Murtagh came around the corner to find that his wife had corned their son and was rigorously interrogating him. Enishi looked extremely uncomfortable and was trying to talk, but his wife wouldn't let him get a word in. -Sigh- dad to the rescue…again. It seemed like every time something exciting happened, he always had to come and bail his son out. "Darling I don't think our son can answer."

Nasuada considered this for a moment before she laughed nervously. "Sorry!"

Murtagh then lead them to the living room and they all sat down. Murtagh looked ever to his son. He had a slight smile on his face. He was slightly zoned out and seemed to be thinking of some memory. Murtagh had a good idea what Emiri's answer was.

"So son, mind telling us what Emiri said?"

Enishi got a crocked smile and began to tell them about his wonderful night.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"I'm home!" Emiri walked into her house. No one was there. _That's strange…I guess they must be upstairs_. She walked to the stairs and took them two at a time. She was excited that she was finally engaged to the man of her dreams, her first boyfriend and only boyfriend.

She walked to her parent's bedroom and knocked. Not getting any answer she slowly opened the door. Her parents were there sure, but the were kissing. Even though she her self was getting married, it still was kind of gross. Oh well.

Emiri smiled, they still hadn't noticed her.

"Well it's nice to know that you love each other and all but you're kind of running my special day." Emiri smirked as her parents flew apart and looked shocked as they turned to face her. Obviously they didn't like the idea that they hadn't sensed her when she came in.

"Um…uh…" Eragon was having a hard time talking. _I can't believe I didn't sense her_!

_I can._

_You shut up._

_No._

_You knew she was there didn't you_. He glared at the Dragon lying in the corner of his room. She was snuggling next to her mate.

_Of course. I wasn't busy making out with my wife._

Eragon didn't have a good comeback for that.

_She does have a point._

_What is with you two ganging up on me lately?_ Eragon yelled at his wife and Dragon.

_You know I have to agree with Eragon. If I was in his shoes then the same thing would have happened to me._

Little did the four of them know but Emiri and Isseth were listening to them. Finally Emiri, who was getting bored, decided to decide for them. Isseth also agreed.

_We agree with mom._ They said at the same time.

The others looked to Emiri and the Dragon that had just landed on the balcony of the bedroom.

They all looked sheepishly…they had forgotten that they were there.

"Well I'm tried so I'm going to bed."

"Okay honey." Eragon said. Emiri turned to go. She smiled to herself she father was so predictable. In less then ten second he's going to remember that I had been proposed to. _Five…four…three…two…one…_

"Wait!" Emiri silently congratulated herself. "How did your night go last night with Enishi?"

"Yeah." Her mother voiced. Isseth already knew about the proposal. She wondered if now was the time to tell Emiri that she and Hírador were officially together now. Meaning that they were now mates.

Emiri went on to tell her parents about her wonderful night. After wards Emiri stood up. Sometime during the story they had all sat on her parents bed. However Isseth called her.

_Emiri…_

_What?_

_Um…_

_What is it? You're scaring me._

_Um…well…Hírador and I kind of are together now._

_WHAT? You mean that you guys are actually mates now?_

_Yeah._

Eragon and Elvina watched as their daughter got up from the bed, yet paused after getting up. They knew that Isseth must have been talking to her. When she continued walking they figured it was nothing. But then as she walked towards the door, her back went totally stiff and she nearly tripped. Eragon, with his god-like speed was able to catch her. Elvina ran to her. They both broke into her mind. Emiri was too distracted to care. They joined the conversation just in time to hear they daughter yell "what? You mean that you guys are actually mates now?" Eragon almost dropped his daughter.

Emiri finally stood up and dusted her self off. They all laughed at her poor Dragon. This mating had been long time coming. They were all excited for her.

**

* * *

Later**

Emiri, Elvina and Eragon all sat at the dinner table talking about meaningless stuff when Eragon suddenly remembered something.

"Emiri…"

Emiri looked up to see her dads face. He looked serious.

"Yeah…?" Being a little nervous about what he wanted to talk about.

"Um…I was talking to Brom today and we were talking about you trip." He watched to see her reaction. There was none. That was good. " Well, he had said that he was had always been interested in the Wild Dragons and wanted to know if you wouldn't mind him tagging along."

Emiri was shocked for a second. Everyone who was ever told of her 'trip' thought it was stupid. Now she had someone who was asking to come along? How cool was that? But she decided to ask Enishi first.

"Hold on." She told her dad.

_Enishi…?_

_Emiri?_

_Yeah_

_What's up? You okay?_

_Yeah. Nothing like that. It's just that my dad just told me that Brom want to come along for the trip. Do you mind? _

_No not at all. I think more the merrier. _

_Cool. I'll tell him that. _

_All right. Is that it?_

_Yeah. See you tomorrow. _

_All right. I love you._

_Love you too. _

Emiri turned to her dad again. "Sure!"

"Okay. I'll tell him." Emiri smiled. This trip was going to be better then she imagined!

* * *

**Author Note: Okay I know. Sucky way to end the chapter but that nine pages! Anyway how was it? Tell truthfully. Just now flames and no meaningless ones please! They actually start their trip next time! So be watching! ...or reading... **

**Kurama: when are you going to update Another Two?**

**Emily: I DON"T KNOW! Stop bugging me about it! I had to update this one before these guys killed me.**

**Hiei: If you don't update the story that I'm in I'll kill you and spar them the trouble. **

**Emily: I don't think so. Remember, I can kill you girlfriend!**

**Hiei: I DO NOT have a girlfriend!**

**Emily: Sure you don't…what about Amane?**

**Kurama: She has a point.**

**Hiei: WHAT? What about you? You have one too!**

**Kurama: One-Yes I know. But I'm not in denial and I admit that I'm in love. Two- you just admitted that Amane's your girlfriend.**

**Hiei: -leaves-**

**Emily: -sweat drop- …okay…REVIEW!**


	5. Past and Future

**I'm BACK!!!!! This chapter is just filler till I can get going again! Sorry for taking so long but life has been really hectic. So it might take me a bit to get another chapter up. Sorry! The next chapter will be longer!!!**

**Now, on with the chapter!!!**

**(again sorry about how short it is!)**

**

* * *

**

Enishi woke up early that morning. He slowly sat up and looked around. It was still mostly dark out side with just a few sunrays poking across the desert line. There were little to no clouds that day, and with the temperature already reaching nearly sixty degrees, Enishi knew that today was going to be one of the hottest days this summer.

He got out of bed and put on a new tunic for the day. It was a little worn around the edges but he loved this one, Emiri had picked it out for him and it went rather well with his favorite pair of pants. Heading down stairs he saw his mother making him a small breakfast. Studying her face he could she that she was trying not to make a big deal out of this. She had a small smile on her lips, and she handled the cooking ware with her usually grace. One wouldn't even know she was taking it rather hard unless you knew where to look. People always say that the eyes are the key to ones soul. Nasuada was no different. Her eyes were missing the spark of joy that usually danced within her eyes. They were filled with worry and sadness, all which were poorly attempted to be hidden by a layer of fake happiness. Enishi knew why she was upset, and he could do nothing to stop it.

Today was the day that Emiri, Brom and himself were heading out. They didn't have a true destination, they just knew that they were headed dead North then they would go from there. Though it was a pretty loose plan, they felt that it was the best considering that they had nothing to really go on.

They decided that they were going to meet at the big plains at around seven in the morning to get an early start.

Grabbing a small piece of bread and a cup of room temperature water, Enishi sat at the dining room table and watched as him mother busied herself with meaningless things. His father came and went, ruffling Enishi's hair before saying goodbye and leaving to attend to the day's plans. Murtagh had no qualms about their little, well maybe not so little, adventure. Had he not gone on one himself? Nasuada while agree with her husband, was a mother, had she not the right be worried for her stepson?

Enishi looked up too his mother when he couldn't hear any movement from the kitchen. Seeing his mother with a forlorn look upon her face he could only guess what she was thinking about, and he had a pretty good idea too. She thought about it often when she thought nobody was paying attention. But he knew…

Nasuada closed her eyes; she was trying so hard to be strong for her family. Why? How come she was cursed with this aliment? Why her? Her mother and father had not known, she had only found out when Murtagh and herself had married and tried for children. She was barren. Cursed to never be able to feel the joy of bearing a child. To never hold a bond of love formed between herself and Murtagh. Life sucked sometimes, and it had taken Nasuada awhile before she pulled herself out of her rut. Murtagh had worried for her; he was such a sweet man and a loving husband. She felt horrible that she couldn't bear his don or daughter. But he had told her enough times that it wasn't and never will be her fault that she couldn't bear a child.

Nothing had helped though. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself out of her spiraling depression. However one day Murtagh came home with a surprise that changed her life. A baby, not more than a few weeks old. A boy, a beautiful boy. Murtagh said that his mother had died giving birth, the father couldn't bear the burden of the child and blamed the innocent babe for his wife's death.

* * *

Feeling sorry for the child and hopping that it might help Nasuada, Murtagh brought home the little boy. Nasuada had fallen in love within seconds. She named him Enishi. They had raised him like their own son, but never hid the fact that he wasn't their own by blood. Enishi never held a grudge. He was happy with his family, and to him, it didn't matter that there wasn't a blood bond; no one really needed one if they were a close family.

Coming back to the present, Nasuada looked to her left to see her son watching her with a small smile. She smiled back; no it didn't matter that she couldn't have a child. She already had the best son in the world. And nothing could ever take him away from her. Even death.

Enishi sat upon his best friend, his dragon, Hírador. Enishi's body was literally shaking with anticipation. Hírador gave a throaty chuckle at his rider's expense. But how could he not relate? They had never gone on an adventure this big before. No one knew what lay beyond those northern mountains.

Emiri was seated on her dragon, Isseth, who was almost prancing next Hírador. Brom just rolled his eyes at the antics of the little ones. But he couldn't blame them. He was young once too, and though he may not have as much energy as they do now, that doesn't mean he wasn't just as excited as they were, he just didn't have the spare energy that they did.

Looking at the sky, it was a beautiful blue with little wispy clouds occasionally cluttering the sky. A perfect sky to start out their journey. He looked over too the kids. Their parents were crying, well not the fathers, though he wouldn't voice it aloud but it looked like Eragon was close. Brom snickered. His pupil always was a bit emotional.

"Okay enough already! Jeez, we haven't even left yet and Eragon is already crying!"

The children, though he couldn't really call them that now, giggled behind their hands. Murtagh and Elvina were flat out laughing, Nasuada was giggling like her child and Eragon was doing a rather nice "death glare".

"We need to go if we want to make it the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden by nightfall."

"He's right" Murtagh voiced. "You guys have a safe journey."

"We will." Enishi answered.

"We'll try to find some way to keep in touch." Emiri stated.

"I'm sure you will." Said Elvina. "I love you!" She and the other parents all waved as the three set off towards a new adventure, one that was sure to hold all sorts of surprises.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
